MalekIshdin
Created By Sorin Synopsis About the Character Long story short, the character was created several years ago (Roughly 2008-9) mainly as a badge of achievement for myself as I've played every demon in the Warcraft universe with the exception of Eredar. Though of course back then my roleplaying skills were comparably trash to what they are now I still began progressing the character throughout whatever server or game I could get my hands on. Though not as old as my dreadlord, he is still one of my oldest characters that I've continuously progressed. Looking into his history, He was made to ultimately be a spitting image of Archimonde which is his idol. Though since Archimonde was defeated he seeks to live in dedication almost through mimicry regardless of his failure. The character contains mostly custom lore and fluff until the crusade of Draenor which was in fact roleplayed through several events. From then on was In-character events though mildly edited for flavor and length. My Intentions My intentions with the character seeing as he is in fact an extreme "Powerhouse" of magic potential, it is not to steamroll opponents or claim to be the most powerful thing since Medivh. But in fact I wish to provide Burning Legion RP that is accurate without it being led by someone who doesn't know what their doing or, handles the powers of such a prestigious race like Man'ari irresponsibly. Something I've seen quite often hopping from server to server. This being said you can contact me if you seek to learn, join, or watch the true nature of The Burning Legion. History Pre-corruption Starting in Argus roughly some 25000 in the past, is where Malek would first be seen doing anything of any sort of significance. Unlike some of his brothers, Malek held somewhat of a significant position prior to the fall of his race. Being what would be the equivalent to a mayor of a city, Malek would have only a handful of people separating him from Archimonde, his idol. Though Malek what quite a busy person it was in his free time where he truly shined, being an avid spellcrafter of notable value. It was this trait that would stick to him and give him an upper edge for the days to come. Word of change would spread through the area coming from the voices of Velen, sparking many channels of conspiracy and question, though it was all answered the day the race was divided. Given the chance to either flee with his people and stay true to his world, or give in the the awesome power of the fel and stay true to his idol. His choice was made, irregretably, the fel would leave him with a magical potential never ending. The Beginning of the March As the Burning Legion has just recently grown with its new found allies, the Man'ari, the March of a crusade begins. Immediately Malek would seek out assistance from the race known as the Tothrezim, the crafters and collectors of the legion. He purposes to them an armor decadant indeed be made of solid gold infused with fel for strength. It was only a matter of time before his armor would hitting the forge. During such a period in the Burning Legions young history, the hierarchy what not entirely new set among races, especially his own. Of course with the exception of racial leaders such as Archimonde and Kiljaeden, such ranks were claimed vial magical duels to show power over one another. Via trial after trial Malek was given a modest position dealing with his own moderate sized "task force" nearing two thousand or so demons of various races. Though it was after his armor was completed that he would be given his chance to truly shine. Armor crafted to be sturdy in melee, though he wouldn't need it with the magical properties to consume the spells which are negated by the powerful spells resistance of the warlock. Something surely to be handy as the Legion crept across the universe in sight of Sil'nek a world of prosperity. The Fall of Sil'nek As the Legion drew closer to the prosperous would of Sil'nek, Malek began to study his opponents from afar using simple magics to get basic information. While not learning much, he did learn the race of humanoids are easily swayed by temptations of lust, gluttony, and sloth falling quickly to whatever desire is presented to them. Orders have come down the chain leaving Malek with a moderately important task of securing the artifacts from the world and killing survivors after the Legion has cleared the area. The spoils of war were indeed relatively sweet, however it was the opportunity that presented itself to be even sweeter. Roughly two ranks above him was a rather powerful Man'ari whom the resistance was able to defeat leaving the spot unfilled, along with the task at hand needing completion. With the Major capital city in ruins though steaming with resistance acting as a refugee hub, the Eredar knew this is a time to shine. Through several days of the planets cycle, the Man'ari would cirle the city in powererful demonic sigils ultimately leading to the downfall of the race. While many shocktroopers would push through the ruins and slay anything, Malek would use his runes to slowly drain the life of the hub, bringing a end to the resistance leaving the world open. As a prize to himself, Malek decided to forge the souls of the entirety of the resistance. Roughly a 5000 people into a conglomerate soulstone. The Return of a Brother Heyl'lel Ba'ali Eventually, the Eredar was approached by an odd Nathrezim, whom was outside of the Burning Legions ranks. Strange indeed but it presented itself with its own opportunities that Malek seeked to sieze. The Nathrezim identified as Varthisimas, though his abyssal name later turned out to be Hey'Lel Ba'Ali. Malek made an agreement with the dreadlord keeping him his secret using him for various tasks in return for adequate compensation. The first task of many to follow would be to scour the universe scribing every form of magic he can in a grand spellbook which would be later known I commit terms as The Bible, Black. A true compendium of magic, that was completed atleast the the best of his ability after near a millenia of searching through the universe. Such a valuable artifact indeed, as the compensation for such would be a tap of power which the Nathrezim could feed from. Though it kept the dreadlord happy and attached, it later would prove to be fatal and a key reason to his betrayal. The War of the Ancients The Fall of Yaujta With Malekish put in charge of more than what would call a small army, he would set off on his own ventures. His eyes were set on a small world known as Yatuja by the local civilization inhabiting it. The inhabitants were more primitive than anything though based almost the entirety of their culture around what seems to be a Titan relic which crashed into their planet aeons ago. It was through channelling their primitive magics through the reilc, were they able to contact what seemed to be another world across the universe. Though this didn't peak Malek's interest, only the power within the relic grabbed at this thoughts. Immediately the Legions forces would invade the world, met with very little opposition until they closed in on the relic. Malek witnessed the destruction of countless of his demon shocktroopers at the hand of what seemed a sorcerer who was able to tap into the relic similar to ley walkers. The result of the mages knowledge was devastating as it took Malek, and a court of Eredar to bring down the being. Once the mage was drained of his magics and knowledge, the fight was won, and the world was over. Closer examination of the artifact showed it was an Aesir Titans orb of some kind, mainly a focus for spells working similar to a spell book. The court of Eredar would collectively drain the knowledge and raw power from the relic splitting it amongst them. The newfound knowledge revealed countless worlds and spells to the Eredar ultimately assisting in the damnation of the one they stood on. Filler The Crusade of Draenor The Entitlement of Grok'Tharg Similar to the story between Guldan and Eredar lord Kiljaedin, Malek also saught out his own champion, however for a much lesser task than his superior. Encountering an orc warlock named Grok'Tharg, Malek would begin to use the orc as a pawn in order to spread warlock magics through the clans in assistance to Gul'Dan. He was given adequate power to hold his own, and assist the supreme orc in whatever he needed. A side task of the orc, was of course to find and retrieve artifacts of magical significance and bring them to the Eredar go absorb and consume. Though after the failure of Gul'dan, Grok'Tharg was tasked with continuing watch over the shattered realm of Outland keeping the Man'ari up to date should he ever need to return. Watch over the orc was passed to Hey'Lel in the time being. The Return to Azeroth The Triumvirate It was not until the Betrayal As the plan of the triumvirate fell into action, it was apparent that Malek's fall was coming. The three were almost at the pinnacle of their power as nathrezim, but it was Hey'Lel Ba'Ali whom took the lead on the act. With Rashgorroth completing the pocket dimension cube artifact, the time was now, and the three were ready for the betrayal to occur as the three began for the next few days preparing as many enchantments and wards as they could. Finally, the time came where they called forth the Eredar upon into the Twisting Nether outside of Azeroth in order to claim what they believe to be rightfully theirs. For the next seven days, the four would battle amongst each other flinging powerful spell after the other. It was only until they had weakened the Eredar enough to activate the cube and lock him in the pocket torture dimension. The Cube and Eternal Imprisonment Inside of the cube is an unexplainable nightmare realm which twists and turns inflicting mental and physical agony every second of existence within the plane. It's time is outside the normal, flowing at half the speed. It was once the Eredar was absorbed into the realm was he slowly drained and stripped of power claimed by the leader, Hey'Lel Ba'Ali. With the powerless Eredar surely in a dimension soon to be his demise, they collectively used their power to break through time and send him back prior to the war of the ancients rocketing into Azeroth landing somewhere near Uldum. Helpless in a realm of pain.. The Eredar waited with only the hope of revenge keeping him alive. It was not until he had effectively doubled his life that he was found a some off 20000 years later in the sands of Uldum. Return to a World Empty Being weakened and left in such an artifact scattered throughout both time and lost in the sands of Uldum, it was not until shortly past the Cataclysm when explorers and tomb raiders would scout the lands for anything worth stealing. It just so happened that one human found just the right treasure. Upon solving the Eredun inscribed cube, the human would have set free the powerless Eredar. Malek's auras were drained and dead leaving him seeming as a near dead draenei commoner. The fate of the Man'ari could have been sealer should the commoner left him. Taking him into his care, was a fatal mistake, not for him.. But mankind. Malek was indeed utterly powerless left to wander Azeroth sapping the wildlife of its power slowly but surely gaining enough strength to be called a magic user once more. With his taint gone, he could remain hidden like never before, and it wasn't until this truly clicked that he had sent in potion the plot for his revenge. The Restoration Using his guise, the Eredar would be able to plot behind the scenes eventually contacting a powerful draenei paladin to hunt Hey'Lel. After a long wait, the task was updated as the paladin informed the Eredar she has found him. Never speaking in person, Malek would send her a special amulet which he has crafted from his own body, designed.to take what is his from the dreadlord once encountered. With a response of where the dreadlord is located, everything would be rolling according to plan. It was after a several hour long fight between the dreadlord and paladin would, Hey'Lel be drained upon the floor. With special instruction not to kill, for a worse punishment be had, she held the amulet with the Eredar ancient power, Raw and untapped waiting for her payment. As Malek were to arrive stealing the amulet from her weakened grasp would he have shook the tombs of duskwood himself as the incomprehensible power streamed back into him. With a face of regret on the paladin, Malek would begin to channel fel energies to make his new guardian in the world. As for the dreadlord, his tricky illusions had him escape the certain torment ahead of him. Though it is only a matter of time before he is found and received the same "cubed" torment Malek has gone through. Personality Malek has a sort of split personality, changing depending on the situation.. Mostly minor unless the situation revolved around combat. Combat While in combat, Malek is supreme. Simply stated, that he is brutal and completely unforgiving seeking to use his most powerful spells first on the battle field to cause panic and fear amongst his enemies. His target is always the strongest upon the battlefield, though he will only actually engage once he knows he has the upper hand. Non-Combat Outside of combat, Malek is still considerably brutal. Ruling with an iron fist, he demands respect and obediance to his order, or consequences will follow. Where there is disobedience there is death. Malek is one for flaunting his power amongst his peers and subordinates in order to remove thoughts of betrayal, though obviously it doesn't always work noting his history. It is safe to say that the eredar has a semi God complex almost making him think he is untouchable especially when he is surrounded by his own. Though on the other side of this, is that those whom impress him are rewarded greatly as heralds or moving up in his hierarchy. Magical Prowess Malek is an extremely powerful warlock, though originally a Sorcerer. His powers surrounding his warlock magics are undeniably supreme to most he encounters outside his own race. With the ability to alter the spells he casts substituting fel for whatever element or magic he chooses, gives him quite the playground for spellcrafting. Over the thousands of years which he has been with the Burning Legion, he has achieved a level of power which rivals that of a Blue Wyrm of Azeroth. Impressive to say the least. While he is magically supreme to almost everything he encounters he still seeks to learn and absorb more. His powerful spells such as Power consumption allowing him to absorb the magics of whatever may he come across, be it combatant, item, or area. He uses his current potential to increase his future potential in a vicious cycle of search and absorb. Notable Spells Malek'ishdin knows several extremely powerful spells sometimes referred to as "Paramount Spells" * Power Consumption -Such a spell is similar to his armors capabilities of absorbing weaker magics cast against him, how ever through an extremely long ritual he can push past his current pinnacle of power raising the bar higher as he literally absorbs the magics of an item, person, or area. * Finger of Death, Greater -Known as the Pinnacle spell, the Eredar emits an overwhelming ray of red and green lightning not seeking to corrupt his target but literally overload it with the energies to such a degree that it's physical form has nothing to do with such power other than literally explode. * Dark Portal -A powerful gateway spell, summoning portals across the universe besides loyal demons of Malek, offering them to defend their master after hearing his call. From a large portal steps roughly 20 various demons every few seconds as they run through eager to slaughter. Malek'Ishdin is also a renown crafter of his own spells adding his own twist to them. The following are -custom- spells which is understandable if they are or are not respected. *The Dome -Best described as a death trap, Malek lays down a visible dome around his combatant. Using powerful arcane to create force pushing whatever approaches the wall in towards the center. Enveloping that wall is an anti-magic shield which reacts violently towards magic. So violently infact that the force barrier and shield spark and typically explode with the force sending flames in the dome to the center. The next step is the slow shrinking as the violent reactions from the shield and barrier begin to both cook and squish the opponent. *Damnation -A more simple spell, mainly revolving around the empowering touch and teleportation of said touched creature. Nothing will ruin your day further than being sent via teleportation to the Legion homeworld, Argus. Fun Facts * Malek'Ishdin is actually a conglomerate of the Hebrew words Malak meaning king, ish meaning man, and din meaning judgement or to judge. Thus combining to present itself as the King of Man's Judgement.